Coming Home
by gnesd
Summary: Short GSR fluff. Season 7 spoilerish.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This is kind of spoiler-ish, I guess. It's very short but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

XXXXX

"Sara, it's just one of those things that we have to accept. He's gone and there's no evidence showing us who killed him." Catherine was trying her best to be strong. She was as upset as Sara over the case but she had to keep them both calm otherwise it would consume them both.

"We're missing something. We have to be." They looked at each other, both knowing there wasn't anything **to **miss. "What's eating at me the most is she knows he did it. He killed her baby and she refuses to say anything!"

"Believe me. I know what you mean. But we can't arrest him based on our opinions." Catherine sighed and continued softly. "Our job is the evidence, and right now, we have nothing." She stood and closed her locker. "Look, why don't we go get a drink?"

Sara smiled sadly, "No, not today. Thanks though. I think I'll just go home and take a nice long bath."

"Okay, if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"Thanks Catherine, really."

"You bet. Get some rest." With that she was out the door.

The team had been working round the clock on a case involving the death of a 14-year-old boy. His step-dad was their main suspect. The police had been to their residence several times for domestic disputes. Of course, he was never charged with anything. Every time, the boys mother denied accusations that her husband had hit either her or her son. They found the boy in the backyard, strangled. They checked the perimeter over and over and came up with nothing. When they interviewed his mother, she was more scared than in mourning. She didn't cry and didn't offer any information. Three days later, there was nothing to do but mark it as a cold case.

XXXXX

Once she climbed into her car she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the one person that could help ease her mind. Unfortunately, she got his voice mail. "Hey, it's me. I had a rough couple of nights and just needed to hear your voice. I guess your recorded message will have to do for now. I . . . I miss you Griss. I hope you're doing well. I know you need this time away. Um, give me a call anytime. I'm sure I'll be up." She closed the phone and held back the tears as she remembered when he had told her he was leaving.

_They were laying in bed one morning when he decided he had to tell her. He was on his side facing toward her, his hand supporting his head. His other hand was holding on to one of hers. "I wanted to discuss something with you." She could swear her heart stopped. _

"_Okaaay."_

"_I uh, got an offer to teach a workshop for a month or so at Brown University." He was trying to gage her reaction and didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid that she didn't say anything. "I need to get away from things here."_

_He realized his poor choice of words when he saw her cringe. He reached out and took her in his arms. "Not you honey. I'm not trying to get away from you. Please believe that." He sighed heavily. "I think I'm on the verge of burning out. I've been feeling it for the last couple of months. I think this is a good opportunity to-"_

_She put a hand to his mouth. "I know. I've seen it too but I didn't know how to approach you about it." She kissed him gently and rested her forehead against his. "I know this is a good idea. I just don't know how I'm going to deal with not having you here." She sniffled._

"_I know honey. I know." He just held her and they laid there in silence. Neither knowing what to say nor wanting to speak. They just tried to memorize the feel of being in the other's arms._

Sara walked into her apartment and threw her keys on the kitchen counter. She walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. She jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked to see who it was and smiled.

"Hey." She answered softly.

"Hi. Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all. Your timing couldn't have been better." He noticed the melancholy tone to her voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I . . . I'm fine. I just miss you. And it's been a rough couple of days. But it's over now."

"You missing me?" Trying to lighten the mood a little.

"God no." She rolled her eyes, knowing he knew damn well what she was talking about. "I won't be over missing you until you come back. Even then I'll miss you when we're not togeth-" She was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell. "Hang on a sec, someone's at the door."

"All right, but don't keep me waiting to long."

"Not a chance. I'll get rid of whoever it is." When she answered the door, she dropped her phone.

The person standing in front of her spoke. "I hope not." She threw her arms around his neck. They stood there in a tight embrace until he found it difficult to breathe. When he relaxed his hold on her, she squeezed him even more. "Sara, dear, I need some air." He reached in back of him and grabbed her hands, bringing them around to the front and holding them to his mouth, kissing them.

She couldn't keep the tears from falling. She was finally able to find her voice. "You weren't supposed to be back for another two weeks."

Moving her inside he shut the door. "Should I go back?" He grinned.

She tightened her hold on him. "Don't you dare!" Her lips found his in a passionate kiss. They stumbled and fell onto the couch, with Sara laying partly on him. She spoke when they parted for air, her hands kept running through his hair. "God, I needed this."

His hands were roaming up and down her back. "Mmm. Me too. That's why I came back early."

"You doing okay?" His heart leapt at the look of love and concern that shone in her eyes.

"Better." He gave her a light peck. "Much better now that I'm home."


End file.
